Mandy in Univeristy
by fuufcknf
Summary: Mandy finally gets out of Southside and continues her study in Florida. Three years earlier, Mickey left Southside and Mandy to New York for a better life.


This morning, Mandy woke up with the widest smile on her face. It was her first day of being a university student. After a long orientation week, she was officially a student in one university in Florida with full scholarship. She rushed to the shower and got herself ready for this big day. She wore her best clothes, did her hair and put minimum make up on her face. She looked into the mirror admiring herself and smiled once again. She still could not believe there was a Milkovich graduated high school and continued university. That Milkovich was herself, Mandy Milkovich. She grabbed her backpack and checked herself one more time, did not want to miss anything. Perfect, she thought and left her small apartment.

Mickey woke up this morning because his alarm was loud as fuck. He never set an alarm, but this time was different. This was Mandy's first day of university. He wanted to call her before she went to class and made sure she was doing okay. Mandy always had this big dream about leaving the shithole they both grew up and became one of those chicks who influence the world. She proved it, she graduated high school and accepted in university with full scholarship.

He got up and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee and banana pancake. After his breakfast was ready, he grabbed his phone and dialed Mandy's number. While he waited for Mandy to pick up his call, he realised he was really proud of his little sister. Fucking proud. Then, she picked up the call.

"Hey, shithead!" her voice was cheerful. Mickey could feel she was smiling.

"Hey, skank! Tell me you're on your way to class not still in bed getting finger-bang by some douchy seniors."

"Trust me, I'm on my way to class. You want me to send some pictures?"

"Nah, not in the mood to see your skanky mug," Mickey sipped his coffee.

"I'm in my class already. Call me later, kay?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Mickey. There was some silent moment before he said his next sentence.

"Mands," he murmured.

"Yea?"

"I'm fucking proud of you," he smiled.

"'M proud of you too, assface," she was flattered because someone finally felt proud of her.

"How come? I didn't even finish high school and not go to uni."

"You don't drug dealt and shoplift anymore. You are now working legally, has fixed income and live in your own place. You are YOU," Mandy said that because she knew Mickey was the real Mickey and he didn't need to hide it anymore.

"Shit, gotta go I think my lecturer is here. Bye shithead!" she turned off her phone.

Mickey sat there in silent. His little sister said that she was proud of him. Although Mickey didn't graduate high school and didn't go to uni but he got out of the Southside. He left Southside to New York three years ago. He didn't know anyone and what to do when he reached New York. All he wanted was leaving Southside.

It was hard at first, because he left without Mandy. He didn't want to leave her but she insisted him to leave and she promised she could take care of herself and joined him to New York as soon as she graduated high school. The fact was that Mandy was not in New York but in Florida. At least she got out of that shithole, Mickey thought. He stood up from his stool and got ready for work.

Ian was late for his first day of uni. He and his family spent the whole night partying in their huge backyard. They always held a party every weekend with their next door neighbour, Kev and V. Especially when something important came up, they would make bigger, louder, wilder party and invited all families in the neighbourhood. Their neighbours knew that The Gallaghers were party animals.

He knocked door and entered the classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late," Ian said.

A bald, short, man in his mid-fourties, Ian assumed was the subject lecturer, looked at him from head to toe. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Gallagher. Ian Gallagher," he replied trying to be polite and looked guilty for being late.

"Oh! Don't think I'm gonna give you special treat just because you are one of the Gallaghers. Take a seat," the lecturer ordered. Ian looked for an empty seat and saw one in the back of the class beside a palegirl with long raven black hair and he could tell she wore an indie band t-shirt Ian had never heard of. He walked towards the girl then realized she had beautiful face, strong jaw and her eyes were striking blue but she didn't look that nice. He decided not to greet her, maybe some other time in the future. But the girl greeted him first.

"Hi, I'm Mandy."

"Hi, i'm Ian. Nice to meet you," her smile was beautiful, he thought.

"Fucking awesome, Mickey!" Bryan complimented him. Bryan was one of his loyal customer that only wanted to get a tattoo done by Mickey.

When he left Southside, he always knew he wanted to be a tattoo artist. As soon as Mickey reached New York, he did all legal job he could, collected some money and joined a short course to be a tattoo artist. When he finished the course and became a certified tattoo artist, Jen, who was one of the teacher in the couse and also one of the most famous tattoo artist in New York, offered him a job in her parlour. Without hestitation, Mickey accepted it and they became friends.

"Thanks, man. Next time let me do your ass," Mickey cleaned up the equiptments.

"Will do," Bryan left.

"His ass is next, huh? Good idea tho he has round and thick ass like yours, " Jen came out of nowhere.

"Stop talking about my ass."

"You flirt with him, Mick? Is he even gay?" Jen asked.

"Fuck should I know."

"Well, if he turns out straight and you can't give it to him, you can give it to me," Jen winked. She always tried to get into his pants at first. Later Mickey told her he was gay but it didn't make her stop teasing him to give it to her.

"Or maybe you take it? 'cause I have no idea you're top or bottom."

Mickey flipped her off. "Gonna grab lunch, you come or not?" he muttered and place a cigarette between his lips.

"Pay for my lunch."

"You're the one should pay my lunch, you're the fucking boss," he lit the cigarette.

"Kay. But one catch, you give it to me," she wrapped her arm around Mickey's shoulder and laughed. Mickey rolled his eyes.


End file.
